plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Intensive Carrot
) Large amounts of zombies |unlocked = Beating Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 26 |unlocked china = Beating Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 7 |costume1 = IntensiveCarrotCostume |costume2 = IntensiveCarrotCostume2 |flavor text = "How do I revive eaten plants?" asks Intensive Carrot. "In a word: vitamins. Vitamins and sorcery."}} Intensive Carrot is the sixth and last plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B development diary released on September 15, 2015. Intensive Carrot is an instant-use plant. When selected, gray-scaled sprites of plants that were defeated will appear on the tiles they died, assuming that the tiles are still unoccupied. When Intensive Carrot is planted on a gray-scaled sprite, the fallen plant will be revived with half of its maximum health remaining. Audio The sound of Intensive Carrot reviving a plant. file:plant_revival.ogg Origins Intensive Carrot is based on Daucus carota sativus, a root vegetable, usually orange in color, though purple, red, white, and yellow varieties exist. Its name is a portmanteau of "intensive care," referring to treatment of patients which can extend to mean the revival of plants and "carrot," which is the real-life plant this plant is based on. One of its costumes is a head mirror, a device commonly associated with doctors, referencing his reviving ability. Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Level upgrades Note: Intensive Carrot cannot be upgraded to level 4. Strategies Intensive Carrot is a powerful plant, but its power to revive plants must be used properly to utilize its full potential. Intensive Carrot should be used only on plants that are worth reviving, most of which are represented in the list below. *Sun Bean (better if boosted) *Hypno-shroom (better if boosted) *Electric Blueberry *Toadstool *Sweet Potato *Spikerock *Banana Launcher *Tall-nut *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Chili Bean (better if boosted) *Coconut Cannon *Citron *Explode-O-Nut (better if boosted) *Missile Toe *Any other plant with a high sun cost or fairly slow recharge rate However, it should be noted that Intensive Carrot always revives plants at half health (unless it's upgraded), and when it comes to plants such as Sun-shroom, Pea Pod, Potato Mine, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, and Kiwibeast, they will always be revived to their initial stage, regardless of which stage they were in when they died, so using Intensive Carrot on them is generally a bad idea. Intensive Carrot can be combined with Imitater to both revive two plants at once, and cut down on its recharge time. This is especially helpful in worlds where your front line could be destroyed easily, such as Neon Mixtape Tour and Modern Day. Gallery Trivia *Its appearance could possibly be based on a drill, as it drills into the ground. *If a revived plant is boosted through gem purchase or the Zen Garden, then it will activate its boost again. The revived plant will still have its health reduced as the degeneration happens after the boost, unless the plant in question is a defensive plant, in which case it will retain its armor. *It cannot revive Grave Buster. *When it is used on a fallen Chard Guard, the Chard Guard will grow back all of its leaves. Its health will still be reduced, however. *If it is used on an eaten duplicated Spore-shroom, the mushroom will give back sun when dug up. *It is possible to revive a Guacodile if it was either crushed by Surfer Zombie's surfboard while on land, frozen blocks, Imp Porter's backpacks, or Arcade Zombie's arcade machines, despite it rushing immediately after being crushed. *It used to be possible to revive Power Lily if it was defeated by a Hair Metal Gargantuar's shock wave prior to older updates. *The sound playing while it revives a plant seems to have a remix of some sort in a part of the rap jam. *Plants being gray-scaled is similar to the actions of the Imitater from Plants vs. Zombies. *Gray-scaled textures of defeated plants show no costumes even if the player has costumes on them. **The only exceptions to this are costumes that are limited time, like Lawn of Doom Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut. *It is the second plant which can turn into another plant, with the first one being Imitater and the third being Escape Root. *It, Carrot Missile Truck, Carrotillery and Carrot Missile are the only plants based on carrots. **It is the only one that does not use missiles to attack zombies. *In Modern Day - Day 25, it is the only plant transported by the conveyor belt, since it is used to revive the pre-placed plants in order to defeat the zombies. The player must strategize the order of plants they would like to revive and must be careful of pushing threats such as Punk Zombie. Specific to the Chinese version *It can revive instant-use plants and one-time use plants. For example, if a Power Lily is used and done with its effect and vanishes, Intensive Carrot can revive the Power Lily to do the same effect again. *Itself (level 2 and 3) when revive level 4 plants, will cause glitch to the plant it revive: **Twin Sunflower, Sap-fling and Puff-shroom: Part of animation will play but Plant Food doesn't activate properly. **Fume-shroom, Bonk Choy: All zombie die instantly in ranges, but itself doesn't activate Plant Food properly. **Imitater: Make it transform into nothing (Imitater can be killed in this version normally like the first game) **Sun-shroom: Grow instantly into final stage. **Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Pea-nut: Gain invisible shield, health of the nut itself doesn't change (not when revived by level 3 Intensive Carrot) **Hypno-shroom, Cactus, Torchwood, Chili Bean, Primal Potato Mine, Celery Stalker: Plant Food activate normally, meaning the glitch doesn't have effect on them. **Sunflower Singer: Lights still appear, but without activating Plant Food. **Intensive Carrot: Game crashed. ru:Интенсивная Морковь Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Instant-use plants Category:Healing plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Uncommon plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) obtained plants